tmntfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hilo:Niol 2017/@comment-32442791-20170830053519/@comment-32972869-20181222000123
Es la de rolling in the deep, pero mi mamá prefiere en la cual está en un teatro o concierto donde lo canta. La verdad no la entiendo, creo que el video oficial suena mejor. ���������� no pude no imaginar a Celaena y Chaol, sobre todo con el fuego, como dices, ayyy mi corazón ������. Por cierto, avancé hasta que Celaena y Rowan van donde Maeve ������, ERA ES FORMA DE TRATAR A TU SOBRINO!?!?!?, lo azotaron noooooooo!!! PAREN!! PAREN, TRAIDORES HIJOS DE PE***!!. Y Celaena, se lució con el anillo y el fuego (TOMA ESO, MAEVE). Jajajaja me encantó cuando Rowan hace su pacto de sangre en frente de su tía abuela, me hubiera gustado más si Celaena se hubiera puesto a bailar, no Chaol, no te vayas, te necesitamos!!!. Ahora entiendo cuando me escribiste “Será muy triste cuando Chaol se valla en especial, cuando falte un día”, me lo escribiste en facebook cuando lo terminaste de leer en pdf. A ver si entendí, Sorscha murió, Aedion está preso, Dorian es el nuevo perro leal lame botas del rey, TODO ESO PARA QUE CHAOL ESCAPARA Y SE ENCONTRARA CON REN!!!, Es normal que no me sienta mal por la muerte Sorscha, sí me dio un poco de lástima al principio, aunque no tanto como la de Nehemia. YUJJUUUU!! CELAENA ESTÁ EN CAMINO A ERILEA!!!, pero por qué Rowan no va con ella. Confieso que una vez busqué en google imágenes “Heredera de Fuego” y me encontré esta imagen, me autoespoileé... gracias, yo del pasado. EL REY DE LOS ASESINOS APARECIÓ!!!!!!!! Y yo prefiero su cabello natural y no mames Aelin, Chaol (el apuesto y lindo capitán de la guardia real) estaba tan cerca de ti Y NO HICISTE NADA!??!?!?, si yo fuera ella lo abrazaría. No estoy segura si le dije “El favoritismo no es lo mío” o “No me gusta el favoritismo”, pero sí recuerdo que pronuncié la palabra con f. Con gusto te diría su nombre... si lo recordara����, en serio no sé, fue hace tres años más o menos, ni sé si está en mi salón. Pero como dijo vegeta, ya lo pasado pasado y no me interesa. El 19 de nov, expuse sobre Hamilton (Pensé que nunca llegaría ese día, donde hay magia, hay esperanza), nunca dije su nombre, solo improvisé (con lo que me gusta, sí se improvisar)y hablé de él desde que llegó a EEUU hasta su muerte por aaron (ÉL ERA TU AMIGO Y LO MATASTE, PELEÓ CONTIGO Y LO MATASTE, BI***, yo también lo llamaría así), pero al final canté!!(Aunque no nací para eso, por Hamilton, haría lo que sea), canté Alexander Hamilton pero en español para que me entendieran, https://youtu.be/nnBvnRLYvto cambié un poquis la letra. PUEDES CREER QUE EN LA PARTE QUE CANTABA “EN NUEVA YORK, OTRO HOMBRE PUDO SER” (sé que está mal traducido pero era para que encajara) TODOS CANTARON CONMIGO!!!??? https://youtu.be/2A0DrExd1kQ FUE HERMOSO!!! Cuando vi ese capítulo del chavo, me creí que de verdad era leche de burra XD. Voy en la temp 11 de RVB, no dejo de matarme de la risa, es idea mía o el director real se parece a Lin manuel miranda *emoji pensativo*. Me parece tierno Caboose cuando rompe algo y luego dice que se rompió solo. Una de las cosas que siemmmpre me pregunto, es qué CÓMO LOS RAPEROS... RAPEAN (ni modo que cocinen *sarcasmo*) TAN RÁPIDO PERO SE LES ENTIENDE!!!, muchas veces lo intenté pero me faltaba el aire y no se entendía un carajo de lo que hablaba. Lo poemas y los rap van al final de todo este testamente. Escuché los raps completos, primero el LMC, pero me ganó la curiosidad de escuchar la demás, me gustó la de mi sueño y la señores (Cuando insultan con ese acento mexicano ��������, bravo), me gusta la voz de tu mamá... según tú es diferente a la de ahora? porque yo creo que son iguales. Siempre olvido que edad tiene mi papá, creo que 40... la prótesis es metálica, creo que su pierna aún está en una capsula o algo así en el hospital militar, recuerdo que cuando era pequeña la vi, me dio un poco de miedo. Ordenes recicbidas, coronel, insertando archivo de te enamores de algún idiota no amante de la lectura. Ahora, Alison tiene 16, es 1 año 4 meses 10 días y 18horas mayor que yo... en serio eso esta grabado en mi mente. Mi hermana solía escuchar a Bob Marley, yo solo escuchaba dndovkedhifofmd. Ya no se me va a olvidar lo que significa TDFW, ohhhhh hacías eso!!!����, ya me imagino a Erik. Solía hacer eso con algunos de mis compañeros. Yo: Wow, qué listo eres., que buena idea, me gusta lo que hiciste, etc (la cosa es que era un “cumplido”) Cualquiera: En serio? (me respondían eso ya que era raro que yo dijera eso) Yo: No, sólo bromeaba ����. Sherlock fue una de las personas que más jugó con mis sentimientos, en un cap él muere y yo estaba llorando abrazando un cojin.... hasta que veo el siguiente cap y resulta que HABÍA FINGIDO SU MUERTE!!!, lo odio pero a la vez lo amo. En TWD nunca están en contra de las parejas homosexuales, hasta hay, no recuerdas a Tamara y Luis (No sabía que también era nombre de mujer o me estoy equivocando de nombre?) y otro de hombres pero no recuerdo nada de ellos excepto que uno muere por una bala y se convierte en zombie (Si algún día me convierto en zombie y estoy frente a tí, mátame). ODIO a las personas que le hacen eso a los perros, así están bien, CUÁL ES LA NECESIDAD!?!?, hay una filósofa francesa que dijo “No se nace mujer, se hace mujer”, estoy de acuerdo que ella, ASQUEROSO MUNDO MACHISTA!!!. Si alguien toca la puerta y me dice que eres la princesa perdida de un reino y debes gobernarlo cuando tengas 18, se la cierro en la cara, como dices prefiero no ser responsable de una nación y existe el derecho a la vida!!! Otra de las cosas que me inquieta en que... digamos que Goku y Vegeta no son tan amigos (Sin contar la vez que Vegeta lo llamó amigo en el libro de wattpad) aunque, ambos juntos son un peligro para lo sociedad (como en la publicaciónde tu mamá). Pero si quieres a la Vegeta, ten a Vegeta, no hay problemo (como dice Mikey) Esta fue la primera canción que escuché de Heathers, creí que era de algo infantil por la palabra Candy en su título. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-jviZGERpqg me gusta que mezclaran el rock de los 80. Una vez, conocí a JD, en mis clases de inglés, era nuevo y cuando entré al salón y lo vi estaba así en mi mente “HOLLY SHIT, HOLLY SHIT, HOLLY SHIT ����”, te juro que lucía igualito a JD, su nombre real era chistofer pero siempre le decía mentalmente JD, hasta que se cambió de salón. Ya coconí a Dorian y JD, algún día a Chaol o Alexander. NO TE CREO!!! ESTUVO EL QUE HACE LA VOZ DE SKIPER AHÍ!!!, en la telefonía, Lo escuchaste?wow. Alguna vez llamaste un número al azar para hacer una broma o algo así?, no sientes alguna extraña sensación cuando vees a las personas que hacen la voz de tus personajes favoritas?, Me recuerdas a Tom, en una escena del libro catalys, en la que miente pero no se da cuenta que lo hace y se da cuenta que ahora mentía de forma natural... lo que, por supuesto, no le gustaba. Te refieres, a que cuando tú y tu futuro compañero se vean por primera vez, sientan como una conexión, no?. Por mi parte, sí a mí sí me gustaría novio y luego esposos, PERO virgen hasta el altar. qué pasa con la sociedad??, en mi salón ya hay chicas que no son vírgenes, ayy señor. Sí recuerdo que tuve celos... pero no en qué momento, tal vez cuando le regalaron a uno de mis hermanos algo que yo quería, no sé que le ocurre a tu abuelita de lado paterno, tal vez eres tú, depues de todo... las dos estamos locas. Bueno, ahora todos en mi salón saben que me gusta hamilton, creo que mi yo del pasado no quería que supiera él aún quien era, la canción original es helpless del musical, solo que le pusieron rock (Dale un puñetazo a Chaol de mi parte si vas al universo de Celaena). Si alguna vez una de nosotras conoce a su posible compañero, te parece bien una videollamada para conocerlo en persona (no en persona, pero me entiendes) y hacerle un interrigatorio para que estemos seguras que no estamos al lado de un imbécil e inútil que no sabe valorar lo tiene en frente de su nariz? (Alguna vez te paso que vees a alguien y sientes que lo habías visto antes?). Al principio sí me sentía incómoda como compañera de aula, pero luego... parece que él actuara como si nunca pasó, le volví a tratar como siempre.... ruda y llamándolo idiota. Quisiera estar ahí cuando actúas de esa forma, cuando ese círculo de emociones te pasa y poder ayudarte, entiendo lo que es no querer ser una molestia pero... sólo lo empeoras todo y arruinas el día, lo que te hace sentir que eres peor que un estorbo. Me parece que estás mezclando mucho tus emociones con Suté, no es malo, de echo mi libro PVTQM lo tengo basado en todas aquellas veces en que quería morir, desaparecer, en que sentía que soy un fracaso y lo único que deseaba era ser feliz, era una estúpida cuando me convencí que la única forma que lo lograría era matándome. Esto que tienes, es un leve problema psicológico pero no debes ir a un pediatra, puedes mejorar si te lo propones y con la compañía de todos tus seres queridos. Si no te hubiera conocido, hubiera escogido a mi hermana... no porque quisiera sino porque es la única en mi lista de damas de honor en mi boda. Estuve averiguando y la novia puede escoger el número de damas de honor, pero una de ellas es la principal. Qué hace la dama de honor? ayuda a la novia con las tarjetas, el vestido, los arreglo y lo más importante, acompaña a la novia en el día de la boda. Yo sólo eligiré una dama de honor, porque TÚ me entiendes thumb|left|vamos a romper tradiciones!!!!mejor que nadie, porque hablamos español XD. IU!! vestido rosado? *saca un lanzallamas y lo quema*, vamos a romper tradiciones. El lugar, cualquiera siempre y cuando sea muy grande, Pero el pastel de db de saber a chocolate, se queda ahí. 1)Boda feministas, ya te lo dije hombres con vestidos y tacos, mujeres con trajes y corbatas. 2)Hamilton, si mi novio ama hamilton, nos casaríamos disfrazados de Eliza y Alexander, en ese caso TÚ serías Angélica, porque ella fue la dama de honor en la boda de su hermana, pero no quiero que uses un vestido rosado. Los invitados deban usar ropa de esa época. Y bailar o cantar hamilton como aquí ������ https://youtu.be/z-LyAv25x18?t=44 ya sea en culquier idioma, la intención en lo que cuenta (no es necesario que veas todo el video, sólo que entiendas a lo que me refiero) 3)País libre, ven como te de la gana, elegante, casual, gótico, disfrazado... como quieras, yo iría de traje. Esa el la única forma que te gustaría celebrar tu boda o hay más?. Quién dijo que las mujeres no pueden pedir matrimonio?!!!?, me gustaría que fuera en una competencia cosplay (Chicos y chicas se dizfrazan de personajes de anime, el que lo hace mejor, gana), si mi posible compañero es muy muy fan de db, seríamos goku y milk, agarraría el micrófono y diría “______, Estoy arta de esto, arta de que estemos juntos, de pasar un segundo más contigo, no thumbquiero ver otra película de db, no quiero salir contigo sin que estemos casados... ¿Te casarías conmigo?”, y con este anillo�������� para él porque “No importa a la época que viaje, mi destino es estar a su lado”. La verdad no entiendo eso de anillo de compromiso y de matrimonio, sólo se requiere uno. Si fuera él quien me pidiera matrimonio, sería en un lugar cualquiera (Pero no un baño o que el anillo esté en la comida, de seguro me lo voy a tragar XD)porque por el resto de mi vida, recordaré donde ocurrió aquel momento especial. Aunque, si él fuera un mega mega fan de hamilton, sería muy lindo si me lo pidiera durante el musical, osea, de alguna forma los dos (Siendo Alex y Eliza) actuemos en este, ya sea en español o en inglés, pero que en el estreno, durante la canción helpless cambie la letra pero que diga mi nombre real, para saber que el mensaje, algo así... Nicoll, I don’t have a dollar to my name An acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame,thumb|someday, someday All I have’s my honor, a tolerance for pain, My love, my passion and my top-notch brain, Insane, your family brings out a different side of me, Mardyn trusts me, Alison always bothers me No stress, my love for you is never in doubt We’ll get a little place in somewhere and we’ll figure it out, I’ve been livin’ like a coward for some days because I wanted to ask you something and I thought that you will say no, But I’ll never forget how you change my life or make me feel helpless, now, Can you answer me If you want to marry with me. Lo mejor, es que nos casaríamos en la misma canción, el me sería infiel con maría, tendríamos nuestro primer hijo, él se muere y luego yo, rápido, sencillo y a lo Hamilton. Y tú, cómo te gustaría que te pidieran matrimonio o que pidieras matrimorio?. Lo sé, es lindo imaginar cómo esperamos que sea el futuro. Y si me hicieras ese favor de que el padrino es justo tal y cómo me gustaría que fuera mi compañero, estaría en deuda contigo. También la dama de honor si quiere, puede dar un discurso acerca de la novia, QUIERO ESCRIBIR UNO PARA TÍ!!. Pregunta: Qué día te gustaría que fuera tu boda? Qué cosas le permitiría hacer a tu compañero? Ejemplo: Yo le dejaría elegir el play que pasar tiempo conmigo porque, si él me diera a escoger entre ver Dbz o ir a algún lado con él, prefediría la primera. Es de la canción mi persona favorita, “De locura casi estamos igual, de un día a otro me volví tu mega fan”. En realidad... pues... yo a veces grito de la nada, sin ninguna razón en especial, es como si dentro de mí hubiera un vaso que se está llenando de agua y cuando rebalza es cuando grito, es como estornudar... no sabes cuando pasará pero cuando ocurre debes dejarlo ser, más de una vez mi hermana y mamá me llamaron loca. Aunque se los expliqué, no me comoprenden. Me imaginaba que no tenías puertas, mira el lado positivo, no pierdes tiempo abriendo una XD, en mi casa no pasa eso (hablo de la mitad del segundo piso, donde vivo), entras a cualquier cuarto porque sí. Me gusta estar estresada en casos donde tienes tarea y debes hacerlo rápido, wow y entiendes cuando estudias a esa velocidad?, muchas veces lo intento pero no recuerdo un carajo de lo que leí, si yo estuviera en tu trabajo de las hamburguesas, mezclaría los pedidos de todos lo clientes, con suerte uno tendrá el pedido que ordenó, así que FELICIDADES!!! POR HACER ESE BUEN TRABAJO!!. En serio ocurre eso con tu mamá?!?! imagino tu cerebro *Provesando orden, analizando orden de mamá, repasando orden, 99% 100% terminado*, mi mamá suele decirnos qué hacer pero a veces olvido hacerlo������. Mi sarcástica es más para el colegio que en el hogar. Ya te dije que a veces hablo sola, cuando recuerdo lo que me escribiste en wattpad, fandom y facebook, susurro como si estuvieras frente a mí (Algún día), una pocas ocasiones, pienso en mis libros y que escena sería la mejor o no y cuando se me ocurre una buena idea digo “Claro... y así esto y aquello”. Quisiera ver los atardeceres de allá, aquí sólo en el verano, los vees y recordemos que el verano son tres meses del año, cada vez que trato de hacer eso en el auto de mi tío, me dice “No hagas eso, puedes morir”, en parte es cierto. No te pasó que estás escribiendo con un lapicero y la tinta se “acaba”, pero en un otra hoja, mágicamente vuelve a funcionar??, aunque no lo creas yo una vez subestimé el filo de una tijera y me cortó el dedo, dejándome una cicatriz que luego se borró. Puedes ser más específica? no sé a que te refieres seguro de esos que en las caricaturas llevan los bebés en los pañales, que los pañales no son como ponerse un pantalón, no tengo muchas experiencias con bebés, al menos tus cicatrices desaparecen, las mías están en mi piel desde hace más de un año. Durante mis clases de tutoría en Trilce, tocamos temas así del suicidio, problemas familiares y bla bla bla, nunca presto atención a esas clases, pero una vez el profesor preguntó “Por qué creen que algunos se cortan?” yo murmuré “Porque quieren sentir dolor para no sentir dolor”, no sé cómo un compañero me esuchó y gritó “Exacto, Tuesta”. Sí entendí por qué Grif, en especial cuando le pregunta a Simmons si el poder de invisibilidad funcionada si estaba dormido, porque si estaba dormido y nadie lo veían, Cómo le gritarían que debía despertar??(Bien pensado, Grif). Tu mamá es una mujer increíble, no puede ser que halla reaccionado así cuando le contaste lo de cortarte las muñecas y lo que ella hizo... Auch, también de tu tía lolita, mis labios están cerrados, no te preocupes, mi mamá de seguro me hubiera enviado a un psicólogo, en realidad cuando los psicólogos no me convencía de ser sociable y tener amigos es bueno, mi mamá estaba a punto llevarme a un pediatra (Es el que te da pastillas para que cambies de opinión, como en el caso de personas deprimentes que toman antidepresibos para no deprimirse), pero siempre hay una forma mejor, henos aquí hablando sobre cosas que no pensé que habría alguien de verdadera confianza para compartirlos, las verdaderas amistades son reales,TÚ eres la prueba que lo confirma. Yo me enteré de la leyenda del hilo rojo, por un video de badabun, me encanta esta leyenda porque dice que todos estamos unidos a nuestra alma gemela desde el momento en que nacemos, aquel hilo rojo que lo une NUNCA se rompe, sin importar cuantas veces estés en una relación o cuántas veces te cases, algún día encontrarás a la persona que está al otro lado del hilo. Al final, luego de un largo debate, terminamos eligiendo los colores morado (YUJUUUU!! GANÉ!!), gris y blanco, en los muros blanco, a Alison se le ocurrió la idea de poner hullas de nuestras manos en pintura negra, Por qué? no sé, creo que porque creyó que se vería genial, ahora dice que no le gusta como quedó. Aún así, te subiste al juego que yo quiero. Yo no quiero a mis primos como hermanos de sangre o corazón, son simplemente primos para mí, sólo a Mardyn que como te dije es mi medio hermano, sí lo quiero como si fuera mi hermano de sangre. No sé si tengo primos segundos.... na de echo que sí, pero no recuerdo sus nombres o de quien son hijos y los trato como un desconocido, entiendo a lo que te refieres, amiga. Aunque mis primos de argentina (Sí, tengo familiares en otros países y tú?) por la distancia no les hablo, tampoco por facebook porque no sé que decirles, no es que no quiero sino que no sé cómo hablarles, las vez en que vinieron, igual... no sabía como empezar y prefería evadirlos. Si recuerdo a Mikasa y también que bromeaba con su nombre “Mikasa, quieres ir a mi casa?XP”, pero ella es muy fuerte y ágil, si mal no recuerdo, ella no es ni media hermana del protagonista sino que ella fue adoptada y fin. Como te dije la version de 1987, no me gusta porque parecen tontos y débiles, incluso shedder no se ve temible como estoy acostumbrada a que lo sea. Lo que Tmnt son para adultos, lo entendí después de releer los comics que tengo, pero aceptémoslo, las versiones modernas de tmnt, son para niños y estos no pueden ser traumados a tan corta edad porque sino demandarían a la empresa y bla bla bla. Ahora que lo dices, es estúpido que Shedder dejara que hicieran ese juego del burro y fuera vencido. Ya mujer, cálmate, olvidé que eran asiáticos y para ellos hacer malabares con bolas de fuego mientras armas un cubode rubik con los pies y tienes un plato en la cabeza perfectamente equilibrado es normal para ellos porque son chin... quiero decir japoneses. Me da risa una escena de la versión del 2003 en que rapha canta “Nadie me quiere, todos me odian, soy una tortuga que habla”, sale de la ducha con una toalla sin alguna razón en específico, ayy rapha. Ahora imagina vivir en un casa, donde tienes una hermana y tres primas que les encanta el K pop, odio esta banda de chinos, todos son clones de una máquina inteligente y sus canciones suenan igual y por qué mezclan el koreano con el inglés?? NO ENTIENDO EL MUNDO!!. Yo prefiero una radio que siempre pasan música clásica (me ayuda a estudiar) y a veces musicales, nop aún no pasan hamilton, pero un día lo hicieron y no estuve ahí para vivirlo. Ahora, qué comic me recomiendas leer, quedan “Againt the shadows y sainw” , de seguro otro más cuyo nombre no recuerdo. Cómo olvidar esa parte en que leo es golpeado por rapha adulto, ajajjajaja, qué buenos momentos, Insisto!! POR QUÉ TERMINA AHÍ!! DESTESTO QUE PASE ESO!! QUE EN EL PUNTO MÁS ALTO DE LA HISTORIA SE CORTA!! Y NOS DEJA CON LA DUDA PARA SIEMPRE!!!. Al principio mo me gustaba la forma en cómo estaba dibujado el comic, pero sin querer me imaginaba las escenas como si estuvira viendo una serie animad en blanco y negro. MIKEY ESCRIBIÓ UNA NOVELA!?!?!??, mi escritor favorito ficticio, de qué trata? quienes son los personajes??, no me digasm voy a esperar. Las princesas siempre son las damicelasen apuros, menos Mulan, Mérida y pocahintas, creo. Me encanta que dieran ese giro del significado en TDC, viva a la princesa asesina que tuvo que rescatar a Chaol y no tienes que mencionar el incómodo detalle de la ropa elegante, quién inventó eso?. Mi princesa favorita es Ariel, porque estaba muy obsesionada con las sirenas que en serio, quería convertirme en una y nadar bajo el mar. La ceniciente, la verdad me daba cólera que no se opusiera al trato que recicbía en su PROPIA CASA, hello es la hija biológica, no tenía porqué ser la sirviente o dejar que la traten mal. Blancanieves, pfff osea, si una bruja con cara de te voy a matar sin mencionar que es una completa desconocida le dijo “Si estoy sola en casa”, encima la deja pasar y acepta comida de extraños, que su mamá no le enseñó a NO comer comida de extraños. Sí, que aceleren el enamoramiento da cólera, es decirl, conoció a una chica en menos de un día y la besó, ahgg, sabías que en el cuento original de la bella durmiente, el príncipe besa a la chica pero esta no despierte, qué hace después?, ohh nada grave... sólo la viola y deja la torre, nacen sus gemelos o mellizoz y no despierta, uno de estos le lame el debo y ahí despierta, PUMM magia. Mulan, sí que agrada por como dices es la guerrera, la fuerte, la ruda y debía ser china, me gusta su pelo luego deque se lo corta. Mérida no me cae muy bien que digamos, es decir, debía casarse con alguien que no conocía y si no lo hacía generaría un guerra total (guerra igual a muertes de seres inocentes, sangre y más muerte), ojalá que nunca esté en una situación como esa, aunque entiendo porqué no quería casarce (Qué clase de lunático querría??), pero pensó en ella misma y no en las consecuencias que podrían traer su desición, eligió tomar el camino fácil, aunque sí halló la solución a su dilema, todos viven en paz y bla bla bla. Sabías que en el cuento original de Rapunzel, sus padres la cambiaron por comida (Terribles padres!!! en qué pensaban?!?! que era una buena oferta?!?!), la verdad, nunca entendía como ell pudo pasar toda su vida encerrada en una torre sin volverse loca. Bella, tal vez porque le gusta leer sea lo único que me agrada de ella y que se enamoró de alguien por su interior. Moanna es una princesa!??!?!, no tenía idea. Tiana me cae porque nunca dejó de luvhar por sus sueño de tener algún día su propio restaurante hasta que los tipos le dijeron en la fiesta que debía mejorar su oferta. Elsa, ella siempre está huyendo de sus problemas, evita decir la verdad, miedosa, etc. Ana, me gustaba su forma de ser y que a pesar de que todos creían que su hermana era un monstruo con poderes de hielo, ella no la dejó. En resumen mis princesas favoritas son en orden de mayor a menor: Ariel, Mulan, Tiana, Bella y Ana. Y debes ver esto, me mata de la risa el cómo cuentan la historia de la sirenita https://youtu.be/ucDGMr2Z3Lo Yo no creo que Perú valla al siguiente mundial, no soy de dar ilusiones porque luego chocas con la cruda realiada, el siguient mundial será en Qatar, no tengo idea de donde queda, pero si clasificamos, de seguro se irá hasta allá, a ver qué otros países visita para restregarnos en la cara que volvió a salir del país. La chica que se desmayó no sé, pero si murió, murió de una buena forma digna de una fanática de dragon ball. Sip, por hamilton daría mi vida (Y por tí tambien, como en la publicación de badabun que me etiquetaste hace tiempoooooo), la taza es pirata pero es lo mejor que tenemos, no eran convenciones, más bien, en un mismo día los amantes de cualuier musical nos reuníamos en un parque público, hablábamos, vendíamos, camprábamos o hacíamos juegos y cantábamos desafinado. El 17 de nov, hubo otro evento en el mismo lugar, fuí por supuesto, adivina?, un chico dijo que su musical favorito es Alexander hamilton, yo solo lo mire y le empecé a gritar “ALEXANDER HAMILTON ES UNA CANCIÓN, LA PRIMERA DEL MUSICAL LLAMADO HAMILTON!!!, HAMILTON ES EL MUSICAL, ALEXANDER HAMILTON ES UNA CANCIÓN!!”, algunos me dijeron que me calmara, moraleja de esta historia: Nunca te metas con una fantática de Hamilton (Suena igual que el meme de nunca te metas con la esposa de un saiyajin, en solo una referencia). *Luego de evaluar el examen*, felicidades, alumna, tienes un 20 (10 mexicano), aunque en el mundo real Alexander y Eliza tuvieron 8 hijos (Fhilip, Angelica, Alexander, James, Jhon, Eliza, Fhilip II y William), pero esto nunca lo mencionan en el musical, por ende, es normal que pusieras tuvieron un hijo, yo también creí que sólo habían tenido uno hasta que lo consulté con el oráculo. Una vez mi hermano, trató de enseñarme, he hizo lo típico, me agarró de la silla y me dijo no te estoy soltando cuando en realidad sí lo hizo, cinco segundos después me caí, sólo se andar en triciclo, a ver si tú me enseñas el día que vaya allá y estoy dispuesta a firmar ese contrato y también cuando juguemos fulból americano, tienes bici?, mis hermanos sí pero hace tiiiiiemmmmmpoooooo que no lo usan, yo no por obvias razones del universo. Tu sueño fue una visión de lo que pasa cuando alguien se atreve a enojar a dos amigas rudas, que juntas son un peligro para la sociedad humana. Alguna vez te pasó que en tu sueños corres o gritas pero no puedes? De pasada que vamos a Japón, visitamos la casa de Masao y Michio, y vamos a la base principal del Hon, sería genial ser asesinada por ellos (Sobre todo Yasei) Fiuf, que bueno que no debo cambiar de nombre porque no se me ocurría ninguno��. Yo no odio Naruto, ni sé qué carajo trata el anime, sólo sé que hay un chico con cabello amarillo y que en cada transformación que hace para ser más fuerte, le sale colas y se hace más amarillo o algo así. PERO QUE ESTÚPIDA, HIJA DE P****!! POR QUÉ NO SE VA AL CAR***!, ESO SE LLAMA KARMA PARA QUE APRENDA!!! ODIO A ESE TIPO DE MUJERES!!!, por favor, pudieron hacer una linda pareja, tenían muchas cosas en común, PERO no, esta tenía que ser así, QUÉ LE PASAN A LAS PERSONAS EN ESTOS DÍAS!??!, sólo por curiosiodad... dónde está ella ahora? Sigue viva?, si quieres dímelo, sino no, recuerdo que me dijiste antes de navidad… o después, que tú querías usar lo que aprendiste de Kung-Fu en contra de ella, cuenta conmigo. Martha... no se merecía eso, creo que su novio de guardería es uno de los jugadores de fultból americano que JD asesinó... Femenino y lleva bata blanca??, mmm quién podrá ser??, será la versión femenina del profesor jain dooffeshmirld (no tengo idea de cómo se escribe su nombre) o su hija cuyo nombre no recuerdo, pero ella decidió seguir los pasos de su padre al usar una bata blanca y que la gente diga que es una farmaceútica. Creo que nunca lo sabremos. Tu hermano casi llora, ya me lo imagino������. Yo también quiero uno de esos lentes, para estar en broadway y ver el musical de hamilton o ir a méxico y de alguna forma ir a tu casa. Dragon Ball, DBZ, DBS. 1)Goku 2)Vegeta 3)Gohan 4)Gogeto (SERÁ REAL EN LA PELI!!!!!!!!!!!!!) 5)Veggeto (Tal vez sea igual al anterior, pero son diferentes.) 6)Trunks del futuro 7)Señor piccoro 8) Bardock (tanto en la película como en el manga, minus, no puedo creer que ÉL y Gine estuvieran juntos por amor, ya que lo saijayin se juntaban sólo por reproducirse y de seguro eso ya lo sabes.) 9)Turles 10)Black 11) Número 17 (sobre todo en DBS, me encanta cuando pone sus manos en los bolsillos de su jean, yo hago eso en el colegio) 12)Freezer (He aquí a mi villano favorito, amo lo sádico que es, en especial con la frase “No te muevas, qué no ves que te voy a matar?”) 13)Zamas (En parte tenía razón, que el humano destruye y destruye y es irracional) 14)Zamasu (Así se escribe en japones su fusión Haa) TMNT 15)Leonardo 16)Raphael 17)Donnatello 18)Miguel Ángel 19)Splinter 20)Casey (Sólo en el comic y en el 2007, la del 2012... nahhh) 21)Hamato Yoshi (del comic, como tú dices, no son la misma persona) Hamilton y Heathers 22)Alexander Hamilton 23)Jhon Laurens (Murió en Carolina del Sur, era muy joven y bello para morir. POR QUÉ!?!?) 24)George Washington 25) Hércules Mulligan 26) Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de La Fayette (Este es su nombre completo y me costó unos días, es decir, minutos, pronuncias su nombre bien) 27)Phillip Hamilton (Por qué murió a los 19!?!?) 28)El rey Gorge III de inglaterra (dadarai dara dara tarai dara) 29)Aaron Burr (Ya sé que dije que lo odio por matar a Alexander, pero amo este personaje del musical cuando canta wait for it, the room where it happens, Your obident Servant, We know) 30)Thomas Jefferson (del musical, en el mundo real no era tam carismático, sabías que sufrió de depresión) 31)James Madison. 32) JD (prefiero llamarlo así, es el único de Heathers que me gusta) Insignia 33)Thomas Raines 34)Vikram Ahswan 35)Yuri Sysevich 36)Stephen Beamer 37)Neil Raines 38) Terry Marsh 39)Elliot Ramirez el 40, 41 y 42, I can't say them. La saga Trono de cristal 43) Chaol (obviamente, debía ir primero en este sección) 44)Dorian 45)Rowan 46)Luca 47)Nox (POR FAVOR, VUELVE, TE EXTRAÑAMOS!!) 48)Aedion 49)Ress (Tú me contagiaste) 50) Mort (la calabera que no está viva o muerte, así es, me encanta su forma de responder) Avartar la leyenda de korra o aang 51)Suko (Desde el día que vi el primer cap, pum, no sé que tiene que lo amo y más cuando se thumb|se ve tan lindo con ese cabellouno al “equipo avatar” y tiene su cabello más largo ����) 52)Mako (Creo que estos dos son iguales y son maestros fuegos y son tan irresistibles) 53)Boling (No sé como se escribe su nombre, pero estoy segura que es el hermano de Mako que es maestro tierra, es muy carismático ������) Maze Runner 54)Thomas (su nombre real es Stephen pero me acostumbré a llamarlo así) 55)Newt (El autor confirmó que es gay y ama a Thomas, aunque nunca sale en el linbro ������, lo amo y sólo quiero verlo feliz, aunque no sea conmigo) 56)Sarten (Sí ese es su nombre, pero tiene su otro nombre real pero sucede lo mismo, es el thumb|148pxcocinero y qué crees?? le cocinó galletas a thomas en el libro!!, no te recuerda a un personaje de un libro de wattpad que tal vez seas tú la autora?) 57)Minho 58)Alec 59)Sapo (Es su apodo porque salta muuuucho según el libro) 60)Mark 61)Aris 62)Wishton 63)Gally 64)Jorge 65)Darnell (es carismático) Codigo de Da vinci 66)Silas (Cuendo leí que en el libro era albino, creí que provenía de Albania, no que era un enfermedad que te hace blancón y tener el cabello blanco.) 67)Robert Langdon RED VS BLUE 68)Caboose 69)Grif 70)Simmons 71) Church 72)Lopez (Aunque no lo entienda y eso que habla español, amo su sarcasmo) 73)Donut (En serio por el presidente en su nombre completo, yo lo amo de todas las temporadas, no importa el color.) 74)Doc (sobre todo cuando O'Malley toma el control del cuerpo y desearía tener un psicólogo como el, cuando en la temp 13 trata de resolver las cosas entre Kimball y... el otro sujeto que se sacrifica al final.) 75)Sarge 76)Tucker 77)Wash 78) Andy (No eres la única) 79)Wyoming 80)Tex hombre (me convesciste) 81)York (in new york, you can be a new man... coof coof, es la emoción, igual lo amo) 82)North (No es porque su armadura sea morada... no para nada, por supuesto que no, nel, mana, cómo se te ocurre?, cómo va a ser?) 83)Felix (POR QUÉ MURIÓ!?!??!, osea, se lo merecía y unos minutos antes quizo matar a Caboose, pero no sé... él no merecía morir de esa forma y menos por traición) 84)Locus (No debía traicionarlo y soy la única que le pareció tierno cuando la nave se estrella contra el purgatorio y Felix le dice a Locus “Ponte detrás de mí”������) Personas del mundo real que siguen vivas. 85)Lin manuel miranda (por crear un hermoso musical ����������) 86) Christian Slater (cuando era el año 1988, el actor de JD de la peli, era tan lindo) Ruiseñor en la oscuridad de la tormenta 87)Yasei (Sádico, bipolar, algo carismático y sensible, lo amo, me casaría con él, si fuera real y si supiera japonés, ayy para eso existe google traductor) 88)Masao 89)Michio (No podía faltar el clásico par de idiotas en esta lista.) Otros 90)Inspiración (Oye, yo inventé ese personaje, es mío... pero no me molesta compartirlo contigo, siempre y cuando sea sólo y exclusivamente contigo) Mi cortés caballero siempre con tu elegante terno, al igual que tu sombrero que no me deja contemplar tu cabello. ¿Será castaño, oscuro, pelirrojo o rubio?. Tu misteriosa cara… cubierta por una máscara y tus manos tapadas por guantes blancos. ¿Me tienes que visitar sin antes avisar?. Apareces de la nada cuando te da la gana y… yo soy incapaz de gritarte mis quejas por tu gran ausencia. Ya que… Dios, con tu sola presencia, me dejas indefensa. (referencia a Hamilton) Violines, arpas y pianos empiezan a sonar para el vals bailar, damos vueltas, pasos y más lejos del suelo estamos como en una escalera al subir, como una subida sin fin.. Cuando estamos cerca de la luna, te esfumas, te busco por todas partes, es inútil, ya te marchaste. No sin antes llenar mi cabeza de ideas. Sugerencias brillantes que debo anotar. Después, en el mismo problema me suelo encontrar, las ideas se acaban y tengo que aguardar tu llegada inesperada. Una vez más, te tengo que esperar. Uno… dos… tres… semanas pasaron Y aún, mi puerta no has tocado Entonces… desesperada, te llamo ¡Inspiración, Inspiración, Inspiración, vuelve, por favor! ¿Por qué eres así?, ¿Qué hice en contra de ti? ¿Por qué en el momento más crítico, no estás conmigo? ¿Por qué me tienes que abandonar cuando más te voy a necesitar? 91) Mi futuro compañero (Ahora estamos parches, antes de conocerte solía imaginarme a nosotros en un baile, el con terno y yo con un vestido morado con un pantalón abajo XD, bailar, bailar y bailar el vals, o que me cante alguna canción fuera de la casa, ojo no una serenata!!, pero dejé de imaginarme con él, busqué la letra de pathetic para escucharla completa y… EN SERIO DIO EN EL BLANCO!?!??!?! No esperaba eso), eso que era mi hermana quien le encantaba esa canción y la escuchaba muy seguida. Mi tiempo de Miel y Leche 92)Mac (eso no debo explicarte, en serio me encanta su forma de ser) 93) Dwayne Blake (robó un maldito espejo de oro y joyas, pasó años en la cárcel por su novia, y es algo agresivo, pero con lo anterior fue suficiente, Cómo se pronuncia su nombre?, yo le digo mentalmente Diwaine) Ensayo sobre la ceguera (Uno de los mejores libros que he leído en mi vida) 94)El médico (dato curioso de este libro, NUNCA rebelan sus verdaderos nombre, se llaman por apodos que no parecen apodos) 95)El ciego de la venda negra (Qué te dije?) Sherlock (la serie de netflix) 96) Sherlock Holmes (este sociópata altamente funcional no podría faltar) 97) John H. Watson (su leal asistente, adoro su personalidad) 98) Lestrade (ese es su apellido pero siempre olvido su nombre, sherlock también y cuando intenta adivinarlo, no da muy cerca al clavo) 99) Anderson (él es el típico que quiere que sherlock fallé en un caso, no te pasó que hay alguien en tú salón que siempre saca la más alta nota TODO el tiempo y quieres que fallé, así es este sujeto. Y cuando Sherlock murió, él fundó un club, quienes creaban teorías de como Sherlock fingió su muerte y está vivo) Teen titans 100) Chico bestia (La mayoría de sus chistes son malos, pero igual es muy gracioso, sabías que su nombre real es garfield?) 101) Robin Nadie en TWD, me gusta lo suficiente como para que entre en esta lista, ni Daryl, tampoco recuerdo que me enamorada de un personaje de otras películas o en algún videojuego, sólo juego counter strike edición cero como te lo dije. No me gustan mucho las películas marvel, casi festeo cuando se dio la noticia de que Stalin había muerto, porque creí que sería el fin de Marvel. Gracias por tus consejos, ya sé cuándo llamará a Amelia, sociópata. Me robé tu frase “a explotar de palabras...” y luego usas las mayúsculas. Aunque Rapha lloré lo seguiré amando, él es fuerte y siempre dispuesto a pelear, lo amo desde el día que vi tmnt, adoro se sarcasmo. No sé si lo dije pero adoro más la del 2003 que la del 2012, sobretodo Mikey del 2003, es muy lindo. Recuerdo que estaba en youtube y ví un video que decía Leo vs Rapha, lo ví y era cuando ellos dos pelean bajo la lluvia en la película del 2009, me dio curiosidad saber QUÉ PASÓ!?! POR QUÉ RAPHA ESTABA USANDO ESE TRAJE NEGRO?!?! ESTARÍA EN EL CLAN DEL PIE?!?! CÓMO PUDO PASARLE AL LADO ENEMIGO!?!?, ayyy imaginación, busqué la película y la contemplé. El casey jones del 2012, sip parece que a nadie le importa. Estuve buscando por un tiempo una página que tuviera las temp en español latino de tmnt 2003, pero sólo encontré en español españa, aunque creo que no me queda de otra. Ya veré como es la temporada 6, pero presiento que me voy a decepcionar, en serio NINGUNA versión de tmnt termina bien?!?!?!, termina de forma TERRIBLE o trágico. No te considero nada de eso, ya sabes te considero a ti como mi mejor amiga. El friki festival duró cuatro días (Jueves, viernes, sábado y domingo) (el J y S eran firmas de autógrafos de MC y RG, el V y D eran sus presentaciones como viste en el video que te envié por wattpad). El jueves no fui, el viernes luego de las clases de inglés que tenemos yo y alison, nos encontramos con mi mamá para ir allá, llegamos tarde por lo que estuvimos casi al fondo (igual pude verlos y reirme, sobre topo pasarla en familia). El sábado, fui con mi papá (un par de semanas antes había ido a la casa para vernos por primera vez luego de más de dos años), fuimos allá una par de horas antes, para dar un par de vueltas por el lugar y hablar de cómo le había ido en el trabajo, a dónde viajaba (él suele viajar mayormente en el interior del perú pero a veces viaja a otros países, el más lejano hasta ahora fue a Monte video, capital de no sé qué país), ya no siento rencor a él y creo que nunca lo sentí, aun así me incomoda la idea de ir al gymnasio donde trabaja y ver a Gertrudis, Juan no me incomoda mucho, él no tiene la culpa de nada. Y finalmente, Domingo, fuí de nuevo a la presentación de MC y RG, fuí sola (Siemore estás presente, aunque no pueda verte������), pero una hora y media antes, para estar más cerca del escenario, no fuí la única con esa idea, porque habían varios que también estaban ahí, pero igual estuve más cerca que la vez anterior, e igual no me escogieron para el concurso del grito. Bueno, dato gracioso, MC y RG preguntaron quienes fueron a su presentación de hace dos días (yo y otros levantamos las manos), RG dijo :“Entonces, vallánse porque haremos el mismo ridículo XD”, a mí no me inportaba que fuera lo mismo, estaría ahí todo el día. Confieso que ví muchos videos de amigas internet que se conocen en persona por primera vez, este es que más me gusta, no debes verlo todo, sólo hasta que entiendas mi idea https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FSzz0JqMDD0 posiblemente lloré en el día que tú o yo thumb|o hacemos esto cuando nos veamos? XDbajemos del avión, bus, tren o carro, cada vez que hablamos por videochat tiemblo por la emoción, de que mi amiga de verdad ES REAL!!!!!!, no estoy loca (aunque creo que en otros momentos sí lo estoy), no estoy imaginando nada, no estoy mal de la cabeza . Que te parece si no nos decimos en donde nos estamos esperando en el areopuerto o en cualquier lugar o qué ropa estámos usando, sino que sea como una prueba de reconocimientos, es decir, que nos busquemos y ver si nos encontramos, quien sabe lo que puede pasar??. All you have to do is just believe that you can be who you wanna be!!!!!!!. Recuerda que tienes a alguien al otro lado del continente dándote una mano y siempre tendrá tiempo para escucharte, así como tú también lo haces y lo harás por mí. No encontré la serie en youtube o en internet, así que busqué en netflix, tuve que esperar a que llegara al momento exacto que me dijiste, No tienes por qué disculparte, todo está genial entre nosotras. Recordé una escena de Sherlock y quiero que veas el cap 2 de la temp 2 los segundos 52:50 hasta 52:55, por eso te escribo que yo no tengo amigos. Sabes tejer?, yo sí aunque sólo sé hacer chalinas, es muy relajante y algo adictivo en mi punto de vista. Tuvimos la misma idea otra vez, ya quiero sacar el cap de MPGI para que veas a tu personaje Quinn, me gusta el nombre y sobre todo que a tí te guste, también espero que te guste cómo voy a introducir a tu personaje. Tres libros o cinco o cien! (Fusión! HAA, lo siemto recordé eso de dragon ball ������), no importa el número, lo que importa en que TÚ eres la autora, de verdad NUNCA me voy a cansar de decirte lo mucho que adoro tu forma de escribir, lo dialógos los cambios de narrador y del tiempo, es tan profesional!!!. Como te lo dije en la llamada, la parte en que te caes y le gritas a tu hermano, es algo que me respondiste hace tttiiiiemmmpooooo cuando te pregunté qué fue lo más doloroso físicamente que te había pasado. Una conexión que noté en MTDLYM y RELODLT es que hay mafia japonesa, eso era muy obvio, pero igual quería escribirlo y los chistes que pones me encantan, tomate tu tiempo para sacar el siguiente cap. Lo importante es que los problemas entre tus tíos y sus hijos (que seríab tus primos), se solucionó y todo sigue tranquilo, así como las cosas entre mi papá y yo, gracias por hacerme ententer y que podamos tener ese tipo de confianza. Ahora, comorendo a lo que te referías con que te uso como un diario, es cierto y yo a tí, nos contamos tantas secretos que creímos que estarían en silencio hasta la muerte, pero aquí estamos, escribiendo y escribiendo... No sé quien es el autor de Edipo, cuando leí que el hijo mató a su padre y se casó con su madre, pensé QUÉ CLASE DE HIJO ES ESTE!!!??. Luego leí el resumen, siempre ocurre que cuando el oráculo (no me refiero al internet sino a un viejo o anciana que predecía el futuro) les dice que habrá desgracias, cuando tratan de impedirlo, lo único que logran es que la profecía se cumpla. CÓMO QUE NO ME VAS A DECIR POR QUÉ SOLADORES DE GUERRA!??!?, no pe, así no juega Perú, ayyy verdad tú eres mexicana.*inhala, exala, inhala, exala*, en sima pones ese video de Nelson, ayyy mujer (eres tan ocurrente de repente). Tenías un pez llamado Mac?!!, era de esos que venden en bolsas los vendedores ambulantes?, igual me gustan sus nombres y la comedía es excelente. https://youtu.be/9Bfkt-uLBYM La canción que me enviaste de.... Tylor? la que dice What you make me do!, me sirvió thumb|graciasmuuuchooo, me ayudó a inspirarme en una escena y creo que la voy a usar como música de fondo para cuando lo publique. GRACIAS, TRAGISTE LA INSPIRCIÓN A MI CASA!!! y luego se fue el hombre de terno para regresar cuando le de la gana, Lo odio pero también lo amo. Gracias por tener la paciencia para criticar mis antiguos caps y aquí vamos... Amelia espera algo mientras veía las cartas??? pues.... sí y no (Segunda vez que lo uso, VIVA!!). Gazilea, digamos que mientras estaba en el salón recordé que no le había puesto nombre a este personaje, así que sacé la pequeña libreta donde anoto todas la ideas que se me ocurren para PVTQM, luego empecé a crear nombres que son extraños pero que también suenen cool (Había escrito antes Hayula, Dezileba, Solueta, etc hasta que se me prendió el foco con Gazilea). Por cierto, recuerdas que te dije que no sabía si este ser que atormenta a Amelia, debía ser hombre o mujer, bueno.... decidí poner cómo el masculino como el novio de Gazilea, Legaki. Y ya verás lo que le pasó a Natalia (Gracias por compartirme ese nombre hace muchos mensajes atrás). Tú me diste la idea de la llave como dije del collar, pero ya me dijiste que no te incomoda, así que todo tranqui (abreviado de tranquilidad) entre nosotras. No puede decirte la verdad de los padres de Amelia, porque si lo hago tendré que explicarte otras cosas y otras hasta decirte todo el libro, así que NOP. Muy pronto sabrás porque no deja la escuela. Rick se enterará de la verdad, pero obvio que Amelia no se lo va a entregar en una bandeja de plata, te lo digo... otra vez, sólo ten paciencia. Por qué Furu Yuuma?, ya lo verás en algún cap futuro. Naomi es casi dos años mayor que Nora, osea, un año y tantos meses. Mery es la versión de mi mamá, ella siempre nos dice que quiere vernos triunfar, tener un trabajo, salir al mundo y ser exitoso, no que nos quedemos en la misma casa hasta la muerte. Bueno, Nora pasó el examen y de todas formas iba a pasar, no preguntes por qué escribí eso, voy a poner que estaba en el cuarto de Daniel porque la señal de wifi era más fuerte que en cualquier parte de la casa, gracias por compartir tu sabiduría de Splinter conmigo y por las clases de Lenguaje. Según el tiempo en mi libro, Daniel debe tener 25 o un poco más o menos, Naomi 17, Nora 16, qué clase de autora no sabe la edad de sus personajes, si encuentras por ahí algún error de tiempo, sabes a quién culpar. Creo que en RELODLT, cuando leí que ahí estaba nuestra amistad ficticias, se me vinieron Suté y Naoki, aunque la última vez que se vieron... no terminó muy bien que digamos, por otro lado, era muy predecible que Suté le ganaría a Naoki como si nada, HELLO, es una experta. No está mal que uses la misma idea en ambos libros, porque eso no quiere decir que sean igualitos o que de alguna forma estén muy conectados como para tener que leer ambos para entender la historia completa. Si terminan en tragedia, estaría genial, digamos que ya son muchos finales felices que leí en libros, el tuyo sería diferente, eso me encantaría, una tragedía terrible que den ganas de lanzar mi tablet a la pared. Burnie Burns es la voz de Church (el director) y también director de la seria?!?!?! , este pequeño mundo no me deja de sorprender. No tienes que responder esto, pero... una de las dos opciones que piensas matar es el negro?, si no vas a cometer el error de Burnie, diría la opción 1, desarrolla bien el personaje, además que si fuera la opción 2 sería muy repetitivo, como dices. Mmmm... me pregunto quienes serán Anónimo y Anónimo?? Gracias, aunque igual iba a leer esa parte en que Norio se entera de la muerte de sus padres, para decirte las faltas ortográficas y de signos de puntuación. Viendo el lado positivo de ese cap, ahora Norio y Yuudai tienen otra cosa en común, SON HUÉRFANOS!! Nosotros usamos el térmido “hora punta” para referirnos a cuando el transporte está MUY lleno, el peor momento para viajar. No creo que te odie, tal vez sí, pero antes se quejaba de que era muy antisocial y que debía dejar de ser tan agresiva, ahora que tengo una amiga a larga distancia. Digamos que no fue lo que ella esperaba como un progeso de vida social. No puedo afirmar que Alison dijera eso, aunque mi mamá me lo contó hace tiempo, creeme segimos con la rivalidad. En serio buscaste el resumen de Dear Evan Hansen!?!?, yo no tenía idea de lo que trabata, estaba casi segura de que esto: Evan estaba enamorado de Zoe, quería conquistarla haciéndola creer que él y su hermano eran amigos y que en alguna parte de la historia Connor se suicida de alguna forma por razones que no sabía. Te comprendo, no confío en los spicólogos (como sea que se escriba), yo pienso que ellos sólo empeoran el estado de sus pacientes para decir a los padres que sus hijos necesitan más terapia y así ganar dinero. QUÉ LOS PADRES NO ENTIENDEN QUE LO MEJOR QUE PUEDEN HACER CON SUS HIJOS ES PASAR MÁS TIEMPO CON ELLOS!?!?!?, recordarles que no están solos y que pueden confiar en ellos, prometido que no seré así con mi hijo adoptado y TÚ tampoco o nuestros futuros compañeros, esa es una orden directa, Coronel. JAJAJA sindróme de “me da igual”, yo también tengo eso XP. Ayyy, el fandom cuando no con sus teorías, no esperaba que fuera porque Connor estuviera enamorado de Evan y que le doliera no ser correspondido, PERO vamos, no es para tanto como para quitarse la vida, honestamente si yo me fuera a matar no sería porque no soy correspondida, me suena algo patético. Nooo, Evan, no mientas, las mentiras crecen y crecen y cuando salen a la luz, es mucho más doloroso, POR QUÉ NO SEGUISTE EL CONSEJO DE JARED, HOLA, ES UN HACKER!?!?!?, él sí que sabía, otro sabio entre nosotros. Recuerdas que te dije que por el momento sólo me gustabas dos canciones de este musical? un de ellos es “Sincerely, me” y el otro es “If I could tell her”, cuando Evan está en la habitación de Zoe y le cuenta lo mucho que Connor le había hablado de ella, que era increíble, lista y blah blah blah*sarcasmo*, cuando en relidad era un indirecta declarsción de su amor, me gusta el final de esta animación porque adoro como Jared le hace sentir mejor luego de besarla. https://youtu.be/K0sedCBJzd0?t=248 Para empezar, Connor no era el mejor amigo de Evan, ni eran amigos, pero tampoco sonaría mejor decir “Lo mejor que te ha pasado es que alguien a quién no conocías y nunca conocerás esté muerto”. Ahora entiendo.... debo admitir que fue ingenioso que el personaje principal sea el antagonista, no fue su culpa de que Connor se suicidara, sólo el 85%. Detesto que después de pelearse con Jared, fuera a pedirle ayuda como si todo siguiera normal entre ellos. Awanta, Evan quiere que todo termine pero LO ÚNICO QUE LOGRA ES QUE EMPEORE y está conciente que lo hizo, ay señor, quién entiende a este chico? (Como dijo el maestro Splinter “Ves fuego y quieres apagarlo con gasolina”). En parte los padres de Connor si tuvieron parte de la culpa por la muerte de su hijo, sin embargo, ya sufrieron por la muerte, como para aguantar ser el centro de comentarios odiosos, ahí sólo los están hundiendo más. CONNOR ERA AMANTE DE LA LECTURA!?!?, y está muerto.... no él no merecía morir, ahora sí puedo decir TODO ES TU MALDITA CULPA, EVAN!!, me gustó que al final sí fuera al menos una vez en su vida al huerto de manzanas. Un buen musical pero no mejor que Hamilton. No puedo creer que Connor se pintaba las uñas... tú haces eso?, yo no me incomoda la idea de hacerlo y además de que me muerdo las uñas. Cuando escuché Sincerely, me, el ritmo se me pegó a la mente como chicle masticado, la comedia le daba un buen toque. “The only man that I love is my dad”, creí que se referían a que no se llevaban bien con sus padres como todo adolescente ordinario, en mi salón hay varios, no que el de Evan lo abandonó, ODIO QUE EXISTAN PERSONAS SIN CORAZÓN QUE SEAN CAPACES DE HACER ESO!??!. Pregunta: Alguna vez tuviste un amigo o amiga imaginaria?, ojo no cuenta con que hables sola, sino que lo imagibas, que eras la única que sabía como lucía. No te creo!!, Grif quien casi nunca entrena en la serie, quien es muy flojo, quien se lo toma muchas cosas a la broma, quien no parece saber nada de estrategias como esconderce en un muñeco de nieve en medio de un caluroso cañón para escaparse de Sarge o cuando insultó al equipo Azul para que les mandaran una bomba que Grif no quería construir por flojera (Eso último, yo también lo hubiera echo por no saber nada de bombas, además que hacen BOOM!), sea el que hace la voz, el único que recibió entrenamiento militar, el director de la serie debió escogerlo por ironía o porque pensó que sería muy graciodo. Estoy de acuerdo con tu carnal y contigo, si fuera Simmons quien fuera el homosexual, sería esperado, porque se pone algo nervioso en algunas escenas o cuando Simmons agarra la mano de Grif cuando estaba peleando contra Maine en la nieve, Sarge luego dice que Grif está muerto, pero resulta que estaba colgado en una rama. No pueden faltar los shipeos, mujer. Ya me imagino la cara de tus padres, ajajaajajaajjaj. NO SÉ QUIEN TUVO LA IDEA DE PONER UN SERPOST EN UN ESTADO QUE NO ES LA CAPITAL!?!, que no es ahí donde hay más gente por ende, hay más demanda, por ende ganan más dinero (Qué tuvo que hacer tu papá para que le dieran el paquete? tuvo que firmar algo? mostrar algún documento?). Al final de esta historia, te llegó el paquete en una pieza y sabías que puedo enviarte tu regalo con tu nombre?, es posible y no es necesario que seas mayor de edad para eso, pero si quieres enviarme algo, te recomiendo que no uses mi nombre, ya que no estoy mucho tiempo en mi casa durante las clases. Tal vez sean nuestros padres lo que paguen o tal vez cuando nuestras yos del futuro, luego de tener un trabajo desente, pero igual espero comoartir tiempo de comida contigo ya sea un Pozole, Pachamancam tacos o una torta de chocolate. Gasta la moneda o guárdala, es tu regalo, puedea hacer lo que quieras con él. Sí entiendo con que algunas personas escriben más tu nombre, el mío a veces lo escriben “Nicol” o “Nicole”, es molesto aunque la culpa sean de los padres por elegir el nombre. Me hiciste leer de nuevo TODO lo que habíamos escrito hace muuuchchoooss mensajes del pasado cuando me preguntaste como me gustaría que fuera el hombre humano de mis sueños. Vamos, amiga, dime el nombre de un hombre que diga con el corazó en la mano y sinceramente “Amo ir de compras con mi novia cuando tarda mucho en probarse o que se demore cinco horas en ponerse maquillaje”, la veces que mi mamá o Alison van, ES UN CASTIGO PARA MÍ!!! a menos que lleve un libro, claro (Dato curioso: Mi hermana es de esas que literalmente tienen el ropero a punto de explotar de ropa y aún así dice “No tengo nada que ponerme”, yo soy lo contrario a ella). Tal y cómo describes a Erik suena como de mi tipo aunque, la verdad, no puedo imaginarme a tu hermano siendo gracioso, me dijiste que era como Sokka de la leyenda de Aang pero, luego de conocerlo por primera vez en nuestra última videollamada, se veía deprimido y aburrido (shhh no le digas que lo escribí o si quieres hazlo)... a menos que estuviera así porque su novia imaginaria terminó con él XD. (A javier lo apodaban Mikey o Mickey?, me confundiste un poco con eso, pero ese tipo se merece la muerte!!), típico de hermanas menores al decir que sus hermanos mayores son FEOS *dame cinco*, yo hacía lo mismo con Mardyn pero no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo tuvo ya bastantes novias hasta ahora (Recuerdo que yo era más alta que una de ellas XD), tal vez suene racista con lo que voy a preguntar aunque, no quiere decir que lo sea pero la pregunta es... ¿De qué color es la piel de Erik? y ¿Cuanto mide ahora?, OYE NO ME SHIPEES CON TU HERMANO!!, no sé porqué me desagrada la idea de eso. Ya no vas a tu Kung Fu o Ballet, nooo, por cierto Qué tan difícil era practicar Ballet? Dolía hacer piruetas o saltos? Usabas un tutu o esas zapatillas con listores? Usabas un uniforme cuando ibas a tus clases de Kung fu?. Al menos fue por un bien mayor el hacer esos sacrificios, digo el amor de una madre no tiene precio, a pesar de que me dijiste que no lloraste ni una sólo vez cuando tu mamá estaba enferma, yo creo que era porque en el fondo estabas segura de que todo saldría bien o mejor dicho, tu sentido arácnido te lo decía. Sí recuerdo que avisaste que operaron a tu mamá por segunda vez y que le hicieron un transplante, creo que se nos hacía raro o incómodo que una parte del cuerpo de otra persona estuviera en tu mamá, el gobierno una basura, lo único que desean es dinero aunque lleven su país a la pobreza, MALDITA CORRUPCIÓN!! QUÉ NADIE SABE COMO DIRIGIR CORRECTAMENTE UNA NACIÓN CON WASHINGTON U OBAMA!!. No sé si sea por fama, presupuesto, el síndrome de “me da igual” o porque les dio la gana no hacer envíos a Mexico, ya sabes lo que te voy a enviar en tu cumpleaños, en serio, ya no podía aguantar un segundo más sin decírtelo, sin embargo, te dije que pienso hacerle una broma a Erik, necesito que cuando lo recibas y veas el regalo que dice “Para Erik”, se lo des y actues como si no supieras lo que está pasando, en otras palabras, necesito que seas mi compañera en este crimen y que rieras por mí cuando Erik se dé cuenta que lo “estaba tomando el pelo” (bromeando), me gustaría decir que si una de nosotras cae, caemos juntas, pero no puedo, porque yo estaré a más de mil kilómetros de aquí, así que suerte. Ya sean largos o cortos tus caps, son parte de esta increíble historia, osea durante todo este tiempo estuvimos escribiendo bien P. D., sin contar que olvidamos apretar el espacio. Durante las olimpiadas, Alison y yo fuimos suplentes, es decir, a penas jugamos en los últimos tres minutos del partido, FUE MUY ABURRIDO!!, no sentía la adrenalina de correr y hacer un gol, mi equipo ganó aunque, uno a cero , fue una chica cuyo nombre no recuerdo quien pateó el gol. Y como es tradicional que los ganadores (Ya sean que hayan participado o sólo animando al equipo) deben tomarse un foto junto con la directora para que luego lo publiquen en la página de Facebook, se supone que debí hacerlo PERO NO LO HIZE!!������ (No me gustan las fotos y aunque fueran así, no merecía estar en ella porque no hice casi nada), cuando vi la directora sacaba su celular, me escondí rápidamente detrás de un letrero, escuché que alguien gritaba mi nombre pero no salí hasta que la directora se fue a otra parte, qué?, no me puede expulsar o suspender por no ser parte de una estúpida foto , tampoco estaba obligada sólo porque era la directora y aunque fuera la reina del mundo, no me tomaría una foto con ella. Recuerdas al chico que te dije que me había prestado sus lentes de realidad virtual, bueno, su mamá es repostera (Siempre estaba haciendo algún pastel o pay o tarta cuando iba a su casa, CRÉEME, era difícil tratar de no comer lo que horneaba, sobre todo con ese delicioso aroma). Al menos sabes más de repostería que yo, sabes hacer helado!, mis respetos, sabes hacer helado de hielo o de crema? (De dónde aprendiste a hacer pays? Por qué le pusieron Laika a tu Pit bull?), a mí no me gusta los flanes, prefiero el keke��������, sip, las galletas son muy difíciles de hornear, los dejas un minuto más en el horno y salen negras, de echo, este año, mis primas y yo queremos hacer galletas de jengibre por navidad, con algo de suerte, tal vez no se quemen ��������. Te chupas el dedo, me suena algo tierno que lo hagas, lo haces cuando estás estresada, impaciente, aburrida, con hambre? Qué buenas preguntas me acabas de hacer. Si mi vida fuera un canción , yo diría que rap, me gusta como hacen rimar las palabras y los sonidos de fondo, pero si fuera una película (Antes, quién querría hacer una película de mi vida, digo que no es una increíble historia como para llevarla a la pantalla grande, a menos que cambiaran muuuchhhasss cosas) yo diría que acción o ciencia ficción, pero con el título sería el mismo ya sea una canción o película... no estoy segura, tal vez lo titularía “Bienvenidos a mi vida”, y tú?. Si algún día formas una banda, sería la baterista, desde muy chiquita siempre quise aprender a tocar ese instrumento, porque podías hacer mucho ruido usando las dos manos, aunque jamás aprendí o tomé clases, porque para tomarlas debes tener el instrumento y no quería hacerle gastar a mis padres mád de mil soles, también me gustaría ser la tecladista o cómo sea que se escriba, pero no la vocalista, qué me dices de tí y cómo llamarías a la banda?. En mi opinión, si algún día quedo embarazada, la edad dependería mucho. Si fuera ahora, teniendo 15 años (lo que es imposible porque estoy sola y te dije que yo quiero llegar virgen hasta el altar, pero esto es una situación imaginaria o hipotética, así que usaremos la imaginación������), primero decirle al culpable lo que me hizo por no PONERSE EL ESTÚPIDO CONDÓN Y QUE TERMINAMOS!!!, luego abortar, tal vez creas que está mal que lo hiciera porque es un ser humano (Aunque, creo que está comprobado que en las primeras semanas el feto no siente nada, por ende no sentirá dolor) pero, hey, un embarazo en ese momento sería el adiós a mi sueño de viajar, de ser una profesional, de ser libre, de tener un carrera, sería un cargo que tendría que soportar. Sin embargo, si fuera luego de haber cumplido con todos mis sueños, estuviera casada y tuviera una situación econónima estable, buscaría la forma más divertida de contárselo a mi esposo, luego... bueno, le preguntaría a mi mamá que hizo ella cuando estaba embarazado de Alison o de mí, para saber lo que deba hacer. Y tú que harías? Alguna vez tu mamá hizo algo mientras estaba embarazada de tí o de tu hermano que explica algo en tu forma de ser?, por ejemplo, mi mamá dice que cuando estaba embarazada de Mardyn, siempre comía Ceviche y por eso a Él le encanta eso. Yo no me meto a perfil, ya que esté siempre está abierto, tengo la página guardaba en la computadora, sólo hago click ahí y ya estoy aquí para leer lo que me escribiste, por otro lado, ya no me sale cuantos mensajes llevamos, tú saben la cantidad actual?, déjame adivinar aunque creo que voy a fallar, yo digo que llevamos 214. Configuraste tu celular!!, oye eso es engaño aunque, no puedo jugaste, según facebook tengo veinti tantos años. Y que tu celular en paz descance ese aparato que siempre estubo contigo en todo momento *un minuto de silencio más tarde*. Lo único que odio del mío es que no puedo escoger alguna canción como alarma, las única opciones que tengo son: DING DONG, BEEP BEEP, TRA TRA TRA. CUALQUIERA PUEDE ENTRAR!!!?!?!, y quién sería tan valiente como para leer TODOS los mensajes. Ni en sueños cambiaría el lugar (Conoces alguna otra en que puedas mandar mendajes tan largos con imágenes y gifs?), aquí fue donde todo empezó y que así siga hasta el infinito y más allá!! La canción se eliminó o se borró, porque no puedo verlo aunque el nombre apareció abajo, lo busqué y... es por el pastel XD?. Al menos tú tienes una canción favorita, yo no me puedo decidir, entre las que nos mandamos, todas las de hamilton, Heathers, las de Db, Tmnt, no me hagas escoger!!!, ES MUY DIFÍCIL!! También he odío la jerga de la vista gorda. Creí que rezar y orar eran sinónimos, gracias por la aclaración, cuando me dijiste que tu mamá la iban a operar me puse a orar, hablar con Dios, pidiendo que todo salga bien que ella pueda seguir con ustedes, ya sea cuando estaba recostada en mi cama para dormir o cuando estaba en el carro, también me preocupaba porque me podía en tu lugar, el de tu padre o cualquiere que conocía a tu mamá, sobretodo en tu lugar, porque todos tenemos una madre, aquela mujer que nos dio la vida, que nos amó, que nos crió y que esa persona partiera antes de tiempo (Su muerte natural) es una torura. En fin, todo salió bien. Antes de empezar con este tema. Yo antes creía que la llegada de Cristo era... como una leyenda o un cuento por así decirlo, algo que en parte de verdad y mentira y que posiblemente nunca pasó, también, creí que era José era Dios... estaba muy equivocada, además de que nunca prestaba atención en el Arguedas cuando nos enseñanan religión (En trilce no nos enseñan), me parecía aburrido como el curso de historia y siempre llamábamos a Miriam “La virgen María, madre de dios” así que... digamos que mi profesora no enseñana bien (Wow... la eligieron sólo por suerte, creí que ella había sido espaecial en algo y QUIÉN LE DIRÍA QUE NO A ESO?!!?), pero sí recuerdo a los israelitas que eran esclavos de Egipto, yo creí que lo malo que les pasaban en el desierto era el precio por su libertad, igual merecían esos castigos para que aprendieran, no? (Excelente metáfora con el niño que hace su berrinche), solía ir a la iglesia los martes y jueves en las noches, pero no porque quería sino porque me sentía obligada a ir, también a veces cabezeaba por la falta de sueño o por el aburrimiento. En algún lado, he escuchado Dios no tiene género, es decir, que no es una mujer pero tampoco en un hombre, simplemente existe, es eso cierto?. Sí había oído que Jesús nunca fue blanco como en las películas o series que se muestran, aquello era una alteración que se le hizo con el objetivo de que luciera mejor (ASQUEROSO MUNDO!! sabïas que antes los tomates eran verdes, no me refiero a cuando no están maduros sino que SIEMPRE eran verdes, pero el ser humano quiso que se vieran mejor así que jugaron con la naturaeza hasta que crearon los tomates rojos). Era de esperarse que no creyeran a Jesús, digo así es el ser humano, irracional y recién notaron que decía la verdad muy tarde, crees que sí vuelve a la tierra, lo trataran igual que la vez anterior?. Gracias por aclararme la diferencia entre judíos y católicos. Siento que tú me estás enseñando más sobre esto que cualquiera, me sonaban los nombres Poncio Pilato y Barrabás, pero no tenía idea de quienes eran, esperaba que Pilato dejara libre a Jesús de alguna forma (EN SERIO ELIGIERON A Barrabas QUE A ÉL?!!?, Jesús decía la pura verdad y aunque no fuera así, un embustero es mejor que un ladrón asesino suelto!!), no sabía que Judas se suicidaba, pensé que se había marchado a alguna parte viviendo con la culpa de que había traicionado a Jesús hasta su muerte. Qué cólera que los judíos mientan!!, ACASO DECIR LA VERDAD ES UN DELITO?!?!, no sé a lo que refiere la frase Al César lo que es del César y a Dios lo que es de Dios, aunque sí la han pronunciado muchas veces aquí. Juan bautista era el primo de Jesús!?!?,esa no me la esperaba aunque,sí sé que él fue quien bautizó a Jesús a los 37 años (Estoy bien con eso? estás bautizada?), fue Salomé quien pidió su cabeza. Como dices, al menos algo bueno salió entre todo lo malo. No puedo creer que la gente en ese tiempo era tan cruel como para matar a un inocente, me gustó que Pitalo muchas veces trató de salvarlo pero, tenía que hacerlo para salvarnos de pecado, por qué los apóstoles no hicieron nada o no dijeron nada!. Sí estendí el sarcasmo del vídeo (Oíste todos lo vídeos?), Mas tú, cuando ores, entra en tu aposento, y cerrada la puerta, ora a tu Padre que está en secreto; y tu Padre que ve en lo secreto te recompensará en público, me gusta como se oye desde que lo leí. En el arguedas siemore nos hacían rezar eso, pero hace tiempo que no leía esas frases. Es muy cierto que no debes gritarle al mundo entero que estás orando o que lo hagas sólo para recibir algo que quieres, como un auto. El hoy es importante, pero a veces está bien pensar o tener algo de preocupación en el mañana y no esperar hasta el último minuto. Buscaste en la biblia todas esas partes para escribirlo?, en serio, no había leído tanto de ese libro hasta ahora, me gusta que cuando lo leo es como si te abriera la mente. El de colaborar con el corazón, me recuerda a las muchas, en serio muchas muchas veces que profesores o alumnos pasaban por todas la aulas pidiendo “colaboración” ya sea para una sorpresa para el cumpleaños de la directora o una buena causa, algunos que no daban ya sea porqueno tenían o no querían (en la mayoría no quería), a veces se molestaban por no dar, digo, por qué lo llaman “colaboración” entonces?, incluso cuando la turota del salón dice “Es una colaboración de cinco soles”, tienes que dar el dinero, y si no lo haces ella te llamaba para hablar contigo y convencerte que “colabores”. Por qué no dicen desde el principio que estamos obligados a pagar!?. Lo único que yo de verdad estaba dispuesta a colaborar con el corazón era la donación a un horfanato que hace cada año, también dar víveres como fideos y leche que me tocó este año, se sentía bien ayudar a otros, recuerdo que la tutora dijo “Esta campaña no es para dar lo que les sobra sino dar porque quieren ayudar” En serio existe, un término para lo que era... escribo era porque, ya estoy convencida de ser Tesísta Monoteísta a partir de ahora. No es extraño que sientas que lo que escribes en RELODLT se paresca a lo que sucede en el mundo real, yo también siento una sensación de... no sé.... como si estuviera exponiendo mi vida privada MPGI o PVTQM (hay y habrán escenas que pasaron en mi vida, como la personalidad de Amelia, esta basada en dos lados de mí, el agresivo y otro que verás más adelante). Ya nos lo dijimos muchas veces, pero igual... estamos nosotras para apoyar a la otra, de alguna forma estamos más cerca de la otra que cualquiera, tenemos esa confianza de compartir nuestros problemas, estar seguras que somos escuchadas y que nos ayudaremos, porque la distancia o la comunicación no es excusa. Estaré ahí para que no te vuelvas tibia, si tú también haces lo mismo para mí, estoy segura que así será, amiga mía. Por qué te daría vergüenza decir que eres cristiana por tu forma de ser?, aunque yo no lo sea, no debes ser la más amable, sonriente, cortéz, bondadosa del mundo para creer en Dios, para saber que él es la verdad, para serle leal, si ustedes dan ese esfuerzo, esa energía, ese intento de ser lo mejores, creo que para Dios será más que suficiente. Gracias, ahora sé que cuando alguien dice “Soy de religión cristiana”, es un ignorante. (No sé si esto era lo que esperabas que respondiera con esa parte, pero aquí está) Bueno, ahora ninguna de las dos puede apresurar a la otra por mandar mensajes o quejarse por la demora, tenemos flojera en ciertas cosas pero también tenemos deberes que hacer, no tebemos el día libre por completo. Te lo dije en una de nuestras llamadas pero igual de lo digo: Segura que no eres descendiente de Alexander hamilton? o como tienes raíces francesas, uno de sus ansestros fue Lafayette, quien de alguna forma fue influeciado por este talendo de Alexander, ese hombre realmente escribía como si no hubiera un mañana, un ejemplo es cuando publica su romance con maría, ESA PUBLICACIÓN TENÍA MÁS DE 80 PÁGINAS!!!!, desearía tener aunque sea la décima parte de ese don que tienes. Le dijiste a Alan que estaban haciendo envíos de poster autografiados por Majin Boo a todo el mundo de forma barata o algo así?, Y NO DIJO NADA POR ADRIAN BARBA?!?!!?, o no sabe que él es la voz de “el poder nuestro es” o “ángeles fuimos”, además de que el creo su propio opening 2 de DBS que no es oficial, pero créeme que es mil veces mejor que el original. La imagen de la batería sí creo que me puede servir, la otra... no lo creo, no se me ocurre que personajes puedan ser, tal vez a mi yo del futuro sí. Te recuerdo, que en Coulmb no hay uniformes, pero igual gracias. Y ahora vamos a opinar sobre la generosa oferta de 3 x 1. Producto 1: En ninguna parte del comic los miembros del equipo Swat le dicen a Leo y Donnie, monstruos o fenómenos?, prefiero que piensen que ellos mataron al teniente que le digan así����. A mí no me molestó que en la versión del 2012 Donnie se tornara un poco vengativo con don vicioso, al contrario, ME ENCANTÓ verlo así, desearía que en algún otro cap también lo fuera������, WOW en la del 2003 también hay un clon malo de Donnie!!!!, CUÁL TEMPORADA?!?!?!. No sé de qué estaban echos los ladrillos en los 80, pero si uno en la cabeza duele como un demonio, imáginate tantos como para una chimenea en el motor de un auto. Producto 2: Dame un momento, quién está tan loco como para tirar a la basura no uno sino DOS seres de otro planeta!??!!. Recuerdo que en el de 2012 Mikey le dice a rapha “la basura de unos es el tesoro de otros” y rapha responde “Sí pero eso debe ser basura para todos”, en parte Rapha tenía razón porque el tesoro era una bola sucia de pelos. Como dijo alguien “Combatir fuego con fuego”, creo que por eso donnie liberó al sujeto B. Claro son energía infinita e invencible PERO NO PUEDEN CON UN TUBO!!!!, de qué estaba echo esa cosa?? del material más resistente del universo 7 (me refiero a ese bloque negro que la espada Z no pudo romper cuando Gohan la usaba en la saga de Majin Boo.). No había notado esas luces en la ventaba hasta que lo escribiste abajo. A donnie no se le ocurrió tomar prestado un carrito de supermercado?. Y me gusta cómo Dooney dibujó el comic ������������, sobre todo al sujeto B. Producto 3: Donnie usó toda esa tecnología en ese traje?!!??!, cualquiera lo usa en algo más productivo como un traje parecido a los de RVB (Aunque en esos tiempo no existía la serie, igual uno así es mejor y solar no cuesta nada), qué clase de padre (me refiero a Splinter) deja que un inodoro esté sucio por años? a caso nunca les gritó para que limpiaran como muchas madres lo hacen??. Gracias por la clase de HDF, siempre olvidaba sus nombres y en serio Sarah!!, no se te ocurrió unos nombres mejor que las trece o los seis!??!, no me digas que a ella le gustaban las matemáticas. Pero qué?, en mi libro dice que el Bas quien puede transformarse en cerco, pero bueno tú sabes más de este libro que yo así que te daré la razón. Yo no me confundí entre los Skinwalkers y los príncipes Valgs, pero igual gracias por explicarme. AYY!, yo había olvidado el anillo que se lo había regalado Athril a Maeve. Cuando Abraxos se ponía especial con comer la cabra, recordé que me contaste que una vez tu papá quería que Laika se apareara con otro Pit Bull que sólo comía caldo de pollo. Asterin me recordó a Hércules Mulligan en las escenas que usa una banda en la cabeza, o a Bardock. Sí me puse a pensar un poco mal cuando tocan el tema de que si Aelin le pidiera a Aedion ser rey, qué tenía en la cabeza?? Amé cuando Rowan y Celaena se ponen a correr y parece que Rowan estaba sonriendo, awwwwwwww. Y cuando van de compras, rowan come un chocolate, por favor!!!!!!!, claro hace dos minutos estaban asustados pero cuando dicen que están gastando dinero salen y sonrientes. Y Ni hablar cuando se hacen coronas, fue tan tierno. No tenías que poner que nuestros amigos (aparte de nosotras) son de libros y Por el momento, son irreales, nos identificamos con eso. Y sí entiendo que Rowan y Lorchan borraran una ciudad del mapa (pfff, yo también puedo hacer eso, tomas un mapa y un borrador, listo :V), sí entiendo son como esos amigos que son un peligro para la sociedad. Rowan, qué esperabas que Aelin hiciera? Hacer malabares con bolas de fuego?, yo hubiera preferido dos pasteles de chocolate y avellanas o 10. Me imagino a Celaena silbando XD. REMELLE QUITALE TU ASQUEROSA MANO DE ROWAN, SI NO QUIERES QUE ENTRE AL LIBRO Y TE PARTA LA CARA YO MISMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!, me agrada Essar, quién no haría lo que sea por chocolate?. NO TE CREO!! NO ES CIERTO!!, ROWAN COMIENDO PASTEL!!!!!!!!! Y luego lo vomitó… lo importante es que estuvo en su estómago por un tiempo. Sé que ya lo dije pero igual. TE ODIO ESTÚPIDO REY DE ADARLAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, MATASTE A LOS ESCLAVOS DE ENDOVIER Y CALACULLA!!!!! Y AL DIRECTOR Y LOS MÚSICOS DEL TEATRO!!!!! O vamos, espera, yo también lo quiero como amigo si algún día podemos entrar al libro o traerlo a él por un corto tiempo para no traumatizarlo (recuerdas el especial de RVB en que los personajes entran a nuestro mundo y conocen a los que hacen sus voces, ESO FUE ASOMBROSO!!!!!!!, lástima que Tucker se perdió la fiesta) POR SUPUESTO QUE EL JUEGO DE LOS HUEVOS DE COLORES ES DIVERTIDO, SOBRE TODO CON UN DRAGÓN HERÁLDICO!!!!!!!, podrías elegir entre el juego de captura la bandera como RVB o este de HDF??. PD: Me siento un poco mal por enviarte todo esto, pero como te diije tómate tu tiempo, no importa si son meses o años, estaré esperando su respuesta pronto. Y……… esa escena en que Chaol le dijo eso a Dorian me llegó al kokoroco, casi me puse a llorar, al menos sacó a Ligera, los animales son importantes.